vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Coming
Summary The Second Coming, also referred as The Chosen One's Return is a stick figure and antagonist, later protagonist and deuteragonist of Animator vs. Animation IV and various others Animation vs. shorts, such as the most recent one Animation vs. Virus. He is the second stickman created by the animator, following The Chosen One. He is also the only stickman who managed to ally with the animator and not being the bad guy anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: The Second Coming, The Chosen One's Return, Orange Origin: Animator vs. Animation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, though presumably young and new Classification: Stick figure Powers and Abilities: Skilled at CQC (Showed great skill at close combat after seeing and train with the colored stickmen, far superior of that of his stickman counterpart. Can beat the 4 colored stickmen at once with ease), Accelerated Development (Saw the colored stickmen fighting by a few seconds and rapidly gained close combat skill comparable to them, despite not showing any combat skill before to that), Weapon Mastery and Creation (Like his other stickman counterpart, he can create weapons from his surroundings and master them quite quickly, but he can create them quite faster and effectively, as he created a laser gun with objects from the ground in ~10 seconds. Could also master objects from his surroundings, as he could use a rope and debris effectively to fight the animator. Can create weapons with a pencil.), Data Manipulation (Can interact with the phone's and PC's surroundings, such as files, pages, etc. Could also transfer himself to the phone via the charger), Can draw things with the pencil, which include: Flight via creating wings for himself, Duplication via creating other stickmen comparable to himself, Life Manipulation via sketching other beings with the pencil and bringing them to life (These can be stronger than himself physically, as shown as he drew muscled beings and alligators), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Refused to be deleted and terminated via the task manager). Attack Potency: Below Average level (Exists as a being made out of data. Comparable to The Virus, who fought against The Chosen One) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not equal to The Chosen One. Kept up with The Animator) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Comparable to The Virus, who fought against The Chosen One) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Comparable to The Virus, who fought against The Chosen One) Durability: Below Average level (Took hits from The Virus, who fought against The Chosen One) Stamina: Should be fairly High. Supposedly training and hanging out with the colored stickmen, which are constantly and are adapted to fighting. Could constantly fight on and do various acrobatics against the animator without noticeable fatigue Range: Standard melee range, Depends with made-up weapons from his surroundings and the penci l (It was shown that he could do a laser gun, various missiles, a giant warhammer, and even a rocket launcher.) Can use the pencil to create other individuals and further increase his regular range. Standard Equipment: *'Pencil:' A pencil he grabbed from the Animator's PC, and that has been shown constantly he still keeps it. He uses it for aiding and teaching the Animator on how to sketch and animate, though he has previously used it for creating various types of weapons, individuals, among other things. Such include: *Wings for himself and flying. Shown on AvA IV. stickman.PNG|The Second Coming creates a stickman... duplicates.PNG|..and various other duplicates to aid him. rocket launcher.PNG|The Second Coming creates a rocket launcher. rockets.PNG|The Second Coming creates various missiles. flyswapper.PNG|The Second Coming creates a giant flyswapper. drawings.PNG|The Second Coming does wings for himself, sketches muscular men, bird, and an alligator. warhammer.PNG|The Second Coming draws and wields a giant warhammer. *Creation of various beings. Shown constantly in shorts and AvA. Some of the beings include: Birds, muscular men, alligators, horses and even other stickmen like himself. *Creation of weapons. Shown constantly in shorts and AvA. Some of it include Rocket launchers, a giant warhammer, various missiles, and a giant flyswapper. *'Minecraft:' Can be used to draw in numerous equipment and entities from the game. (Although this is not a part of his standard equipment) Intelligence: At least Gifted (The Second Coming is an adept close combat fighter and manages to find out ways to restrain and struggle the animator rapidly. He also rapidly learns skill only by sight, as he learned close combat and constantly trains with the colored stickmen. He is also a pretty good drawer to the point he taught some of his knowledge to the Animator. Built a house in Minecraft without even having prior knowledge of doing so.) Weaknesses: Apparently dislikes being alone, as he went insane when the Animator ended his friends. He is constantly searching for some kind of company due to this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unlike his other stickman counterpart, he does not have that vast amount of abilities. However, he does have some notable skills. Some of it include: Adept CQC fighter: The Second Coming quickly learned by sight close combat fighting of the colored stickmen and is presumably still training with them by the date of today. His CQC vastly fodderizes that of The Chosen One, as it looks it is incredibly superior. He also does various acrobatics just like his other stickman counterpart. Weapon Creation/Improvisation/Mastery: The Second Coming, just like The Ch cqcava2.gif|The Second Coming handles all 4 of the colored stickmen with ease. weaponskillava2.gif|The Second Coming shows skill with the environment, as shown with the rope tool... laserava2.gif|...to the point he can create a laser gun from the surrounding debris. masterdrawerava2.gif|The Second Coming is shown to be a skillful drawer. talkava2.gif|The Second Coming can create text boxes to communicate with the environment. resilienceava2.gif|The Second Coming can resist from being terminated. osen One, can create complex weapons using objects from his surroundings, such as debris, and show a quick mastery of it. However, unlike The Chosen One's weapons, he can create more complex, useful ones and way faster, as it was shown he could create a functional laser gun in ~10 seconds. Master Drawer: The Second Coming has been shown as a very good drawer, vastly exceeding that skill of the Animator. He even taught him how to properly sketch things, animals and anthropomorphic figures. This has helped him as he can draw complex weapons and other things with his creativity and skill via the pencil. Ability to create words or letters: Unlike his other stickman counterpart, The Second Coming has been shown he can communicate via text boxes and typing words on it as shown on AvA IV. Resilience: The Second Coming has been shown he resisted from being ended by the task manager for an unknown reason. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Data Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animator vs. Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 10